


Fawning, Panting, Starving, Hunting

by lily_rainn



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Mind Manipulation, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_rainn/pseuds/lily_rainn
Summary: Sometimes she stops for a moment, leans against a trunk and catches her breath. Eventually there'll be a sound - leaves rustling, or an animal call, or a rush of air that might be the wind or might be Grizzop's ragged breathing - and Sasha will flinch and take off running again.Sasha is hunted by Grizzop.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Sasha Racket
Comments: 16
Kudos: 28





	Fawning, Panting, Starving, Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on the Greek myth of Actaeon, and the Mechanisms song Actaea and Lyssa (title taken from the same song).
> 
> This is dedicated to Ronan. Thank you for not just validating me in my decisions but making them even more fun.

Sasha's been running for hours now. She's naturally sure on her feet, quick enough to duck and weave around the trees, but even her stamina has limits. She's starting to stumble over exposed roots and slip on the muddy ground. Sometimes she stops for a moment, leans against a trunk and catches her breath. She's nearly given up trying to find her bearings, but she'll still glance around quickly every time she pauses, looking for anything like a landmark. She never sees one, only thick, twisting, moss-covered branches in every direction. Eventually there'll be a sound - leaves rustling, or an animal call, or a rush of air that might be the wind or might be Grizzop's ragged breathing - and Sasha will flinch and take off running again.

She doesn't know what's happened to Grizzop. He did something to piss Artemis off, it seems like, but gods get mad about stuff all the time. Maybe it's nothing, some ritual or prayer that Grizzop got just a little wrong, and that Artemis decided to take offence to. Or maybe she was worried that Grizzop loved the party, loved Sasha, more than he loved the hunt. That sounded about right. Those gods were jealous bastards.

It's like he’s under a spell. Sasha watched as it happened, watched the soft moss-green glow of Grizzop's holy symbol turn acid and sharp, watched his muscles tense and his ears perk up and his teeth bare. They were supposed to be meeting up with Hamid and Azu on the other side of this, and Sasha had wished one of them was there. Obviously, it was magic, and she’s always been clueless about that stuff.

"Grizzop?" she asked carefully, making a point not to bend down to his level. He hated when she did that.

Grizzop was mumbling, the way he would in prayer, and Sasha caught the words "Lady, I'm sorry, please don't-" before he was cut off by a swell of - maybe pain? Something that made him grit his teeth to hold in a groan. Sasha started forwards to help before Grizzop raised a hand to her in warning.

"Sasha, I can't-" he'd said through heavy breaths. "She's so angry, I - I need to /hunt/..."

"What d’you mean? Grizzop, come on. We'll get back to Azu, she can help-" Sasha approached again, but this time the hand Grizzop raised wasn't a warning. It was a strike, and Sasha only just dodged out of the way of his claws before they could sink into her wrist. She stopped, backed up a few paces.

"Sasha, please. Run." Grizzop's holy symbol pulsed with bright green light again, and Sasha saw it reflect in his eyes. His gaze landed on her with razor-sharp focus, no recognition at all. Just desire.

"Run!" he snarled again, and this time it was a challenge. A dare.

So Sasha ran.

She hasn't stopped running since. She keeps thinking if she can find her way out of this stupid forest, find the others, then she can get help. She keeps thinking that if she just keeps running in the same direction, she must find the edge of this forest eventually, or a path, or some sign of civilisation. But there's nothing, just trees forever, it seems like. Once upon a time Sasha wouldn't have believed there were this many trees in the whole world. Now she just wishes there weren't.

Maybe she can climb a tree, she thinks, and get a proper rest with enough height to see Grizzop coming. She stops again, looks around her. None of the trees look especially climbable, and she spends some time examining a couple of options before she chooses one. There are a couple of knots in the thick bark - not enough to scale easily, but they seem like her best shot at the moment. After a few moments, she's found her first foothold, hoisted herself up, and is searching for her second.

There's a rush of movement behind her, and sharp pain pierces through her leg.

She screams and kicks back desperately, feels her foot come into contact with something fleshy and hard. Grizzop gives a cry of pain behind her, and she can't help looking down.

Grizzop has been sent reeling backwards by the kick but is already trying to right himself. He doesn’t look tired or hesitant. It’s like the adrenaline of the chase hasn’t slowed once in the hours they’ve been moving. He doesn’t look like Grizzop at all - he's purely bestial in the way the way he snarls at her, the way he spits and glares and scrambles on all fours for a moment before pulling himself upright. Sasha isn't surprised to see he’s dropped his bow somewhere, but it looks like he's discarded his armour along the way too. She's sure his claws are an inch or two longer, though, his teeth sharper and his movements quicker, although maybe that's just the fear making her misremember. His nose is bloody from where she kicked him, and there's blood around his mouth too, flecking his teeth and staining his lips - is it all Sasha's, from where he bit into her leg, or has he found other prey along the way?

Sasha skirts around the tree, hops back down to the ground and sets off running again.

She hears Grizzop behind her and knows she can't outrun him in a sprint. She's got longer legs, of course, but he's moving with an animalistic speed that she just can't match. Her only chance is to slow him down somehow, or to hide, or something to stop his relentless advance. She slows for a moment to search for anything she can use to her advantage.

That's all the time Grizzop needs. He dives for Sasha's legs, wraps his arms around them, and together the two of them tumble to the muddy ground. Sasha squirms and struggles under him, but all she manages to do is turn onto her front so she can see him bearing down on her, all teeth and fury and delight. Ever the efficient hunter, even now, he wastes no time in crawling up her body, from where he’d wrapped himself around her legs to trip her, until he’s practically sitting on her chest and staring down at her in triumph. Spit and blood leap from his mouth as he snarls at her, peppering her face.

“Grizzop, no, come on,” Sasha gasps desperately, trying to get onto her feet again and overbalance him, but unable to get any purchase in the mud. “It’s me, it’s Sasha. Come on, alright, you caught me, now please just-”

Her words implode into a scream as Grizzop bites down hard on her shoulder.

Sasha’s vision goes white with pain for a second. Blindly she tries to grab Grizzop to pull him off her, but the movement sends even more pain through her shoulder and she can’t get hold of him. She can hear him muttering and growling, a single repeated noise muffled against her flesh and her jacket as he rips into her, and when he finally sits up again his face is dripping, drenched with her blood. He doesn’t look sated.

“Grizzop, please,” Sasha repeats desperately, because she knows that now he’s caught her she’s not going to get away. Her shoulder hurts so much she can barely move, let alone overpower or outrun him. The only chance she has left is to appeal to his mercy.

But Grizzop is only the hunter now, and there’s no mercy for his prey.

He licks blood off his teeth and grins at her. For just a moment he lets himself pause, as long claws probe curiously at the wound he’s just made, sending agony sparking down Sasha’s arm. He looks fascinated, pleased with his work. Then in one sudden movement he shifts again, back down her body so he’s on his knees, straddling her thighs. She feels flashes of pain as he starts to claw furiously at her waist, but she doesn’t realise what he’s doing to her until she feels cool air against her skin, a stark contrast to the warm blood.

Christ, like this? Here? _This_ is what he’s hunting her for?

Fucking gods. Jealous _and_ horny, apparently.

Grizzop doesn’t waste any time. As soon as he’s pushed and hacked enough of her clothing away, he digs his claws into her inner thighs until she opens her legs. Sasha watches as his head ducks down between her legs and he sets to work with all his characteristic efficiency, his warm tongue lapping at her folds insistently, sharp teeth scratching a little but to Sasha’s relief he doesn’t bite.

Out of surprise more than anything, she tries to move – away from Grizzop’s mouth or towards it, doesn’t matter. But his claws are now positioned carefully at her waist, his sharp fingertips lightly pressing into her skin. If she makes a move, he could rip a pretty decent chunk out of her with no effort at all. He’d probably do so and just carry on with his task.

So instead, Sasha goes boneless under him. She tries to lie as still as possible, limp under his hands and his mouth. Maybe if she plays dead, he’ll get bored and leave her alone. Or at least finish this quickly. It’s not as easy as she hopes though. His teeth scratch against her in a way that makes her breath quicken and her thighs tense on instinct, and his claws play across her hips so lightly it almost tickles. When he moves away for a moment to nip sharply at her thigh, she whimpers, and once the first noise has escaped her, it’s hard to keep them in. It’s heart-stopping fear and terror and pain and distress spilling from her mouth, but it’s also the sheer overwhelming sensation. There’s just so _much_ of it, more than she can process, so much that it’s starting to shut down the rest of her thoughts.

She doesn’t try to talk to him. She’s convinced by now that the creature viciously, expertly, fervidly eating her out doesn’t know who she is, beyond the fact that she’s prey. But she can’t stop herself from keening and whining, little moans and sobs and hitched breaths. When Grizzop finally rips an orgasm from her, she shouts wordlessly and writhes, pressing up into his mouth. Grizzop sucks at her clit like it’s the prize he’s been after this whole time.

When Grizzop finally sits up again, his face is less bloody than before, clean in an odd pattern around his mouth, and Sasha knows that the blood must now be soaking her cunt along with her own fluid. Grizzop starts to rip his clothing off, as savagely and hastily as he did hers. She doesn’t realise until too late that he’s taken both his eyes and his hands off her to do that. She misses her chance.

Grizzop goes to all fours above her, and Sasha can hear what he’s been growling to himself. Finally, it’s resolved itself into words – or rather, one word, over and over. “Mine, mine, mine, she’s _mine_ ….”

His cock presses into her easily, and she opens her legs wider as she feels his hips land flush with hers in a single, painful, delicious movement. She doesn’t _want_ to spread her legs for him, exactly, but it feels as natural as breathing. She is prey, and she is defeated. Now her role is just to supply the hunter with his spoils.

Grizzop doesn’t waste any time, just goes straight to slamming into her, fast and urgent, pushing her whole body forwards every time. The ground is cold under her back and Sasha screws her eyes shut, hears herself gasping and moaning. She screams when Grizzop ducks his head and bites her other shoulder, still panting, “Mine, she’s mine, she’s mine, make her mine…”

His claws skim across her, leaving long deep scratches down the length of her torso. She’s too weak now to try to arch away from the pain. He finishes without any warning, just digging his claws in and fucking her through it without once breaking his rhythm. “Mine, all mine, she’s mine,” he snarls triumphantly.

Sasha just lies there, defeated. She is filthy and sore and dizzy from blood loss, spent and full of Grizzop. She lets herself drift for a few moments, only vaguely aware of Grizzop still moving above and around her.

At some point, she must fall unconscious, and she doesn’t know how long for. Even when she wakes, it’s a while before she feels lucid enough to move, and when she does she feels Grizzop’s weight sprawled across her. He’s not pinning her down like he was, just lying on her. She looks down to see him passed out, teeth still bared in a half-snarl but otherwise content now he’s satiated himself on her.

Gods, Sasha aches. Everywhere. Her cunt, her back, her legs…. Everything hurts. She’s broken. Overpowered. But there could be other dangerous things in this forest beside Grizzop, so they need to move. She cleans herself as best she can on scraps of her clothing, and then discards everything torn enough to hinder her movement. That means most of her trousers.

She picks Grizzop up gently. Either Artemis will give him back, in which case he’s their best chance for ever getting out of this forest, or the hunt will keep him, in which case she’s probably going to die here. Either way, she wants him close. She feels safer if she knows where he is.

She’s desperate for water. For healing. They’ll need shelter before the night comes. Resignedly, with Grizzop sated and slumbering in her arms, Sasha limps away.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even my kink but I didn't feel like writing character death, and Ronan was like "Grizzop hunts Sasha down and fucks her senseless" and I was like "ok then that works"
> 
> Thank you so much to all the Romans who have welcomed me into your little community and inspired and encouraged me.


End file.
